debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Vegeta
Summary Vegeta is the prince of the once thriving warrior race, the Saiyans. Initially starting off as an antagonist, the more time he spent with the Earthlings, the more he began to sway to their side. Now, for the sake of his pride, he wishes to retake his place as the strongest Saiyan above Goku, which he trains rigorously for. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, likely higher as an Oozaru | At least 5-B, High 5-A post Zenkai Boost, higher after fourth zenkai | 4-C, High 4-C with Super Saiyan Grade 2 | 4-B | 3-A | High 3-A Name: Vegeta Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 20s in first appearance, mid 40s by the end of Dragon Ball Z, 46 - 49 currently in Super Classification: Alien, Saiyan, Prince Attack Potency: Planet level (His Galick Gun was going to destroy the Earth.) | At least Planet level (Stronger than before, easily oneshotted Cui who was previously equal to him) likely higher, Dwarf Star level post Zenkai Boost (Managed to stalemate First Form Frieza who was at this level.), higher after fourth Zenkai (His power had grown above Third Form Frieza’s.) | Star level (Stomped Android 19 who was able to contend with Super Saiyan Goku.), Large Star level in Super Saiyan Grade 2 (Would have killed a Suppressed Perfect Cell had he not slightly moved at the last second.) | Solar System level (Matched Super Saiyan 2 Goku, who was stronger than Super Saiyan 2 Gohan.) | Macrocosmic level (Gained the power of God Ki similar to Goku, is able to fight opponents such as Toppo in Super Saiyan Blue.) | High Macrocosmic level (Overwhelmed Hakaishin Toppo.) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Relativistic | Relativistic | At least FTL | At least FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Combat Speed: Relativistic (Kept up with Kaioken Goku) | Relativistic (Faster than previously) | At least FTL (Scales to Super Saiyan Goku.) | At least FTL+ (Scales to Buu Saga Goku) | Massively FTL+ (Scales to Dragon Ball Super Goku) | Massively FTL+ (Blitzed Hakaishin Toppo after becoming enraged) Reaction Speed: Relativistic | Relativistic | At least FTL | At least FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 100, likely higher | Class K, likely higher | Class K, likely higher | Class K, likely higher | Class K, likely higher | Class K, likely higher Striking Strength: Planet Class | At least Planet Class, likely higher, Dwarf Star Class post Zenkai | Star Class, Large Star Class with Super Saiyan Grade 2 | Solar System Class | Macrocosmic | High Macrocosmic Durability: Planet Level | At least Planet Level, likely higher, Dwarf Star Level post Zenkai | Star Level, Large Star Level with Super Saiyan Grade 2 | Solar System Level | Macrocosmic Level | High Macrocosmic Level ''' Stamina: '''Very High Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters as an Oozaru, Planetary with ki attacks | Standard Melee Range, Planetary to Stellar with ki attacks | Standard Melee Range, Interstellar to Interplanetary with ki attacks | Standard Melee Range, Macrocosmic with ki attacks Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation, Ki Sensing, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Adaptation (A Saiyan’s power increases should they survive injury in battle.), Afterimage Creation, Transformation, Rage Empowerment | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Managed to rid of Babidi’s control on his mind through sheer willpower), Self Destruction (Used this in desperation against Majin Buu.) Possible Portal Creation (Any character equal to or greater than Buu Saga top tiers should be able to do this with sheer force alone.) | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Barrier Creation, Resistance to Extrasensory Perception (Beings without God Ki cannot sense his ki.) Resistance to Heat, Resistance to Absolute Zero, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Was completely unaffected by Ribrianne’s love aroma), Resistance to Existence Erasure and Void Manipulation (Was able to punch through Toppo’s Hakaishin Ki, and come into contact with him while he was surrounding himself with said ki.) Standard Equipment: Scouter in Saiyan Saga Intelligence: Genius (Vegeta was able to outsmart Frieza’s entire army and lay low during the Frieza Saga, and managed to trick the likes of Doctor Gero into fleeing by feigning confidence after trashing Android 19. Knows Cell is as overconfident as he was, and tricked him into standing absolutely still while he charged his Final Flash.) Weaknesses: Very arrogant and prone to losing his temper, although this has lessened over time. Stated by Whis to be too stiff and constantly overthink as he fights. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Galick Gun - Vegeta’s first signature technique displayed. He pulls his hands to his chest and fires a purple beam. * Power Ball - Vegeta creates a ball powered by Blutz Waves, to mimic a full moon. Allows Saiyans with tails to transform into Oozarus by looking at it. * Big Bang Attack - Vegeta fires a compact ki sphere that causes a huge explosion. * Final Flash - After gathering up his energy for some time, Vegeta launches an extremely powerful, massive wave of ki. Potentially his strongest signature move. Key: Saiyan Saga | Frieza Saga | Cell Saga | Buu Saga | Dragon Ball Super | Blue Evolution Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: